Down The Rabbit Hole
by sketzocase
Summary: A dark, twist through marvel's own land of wonders.
1. Johnny's visitor

**what happens when a bored fanfic writer with a love of the marvel universe as well as the many different universes involving alice's adventures in wonderland (most of the dark ones are my favorite! Grimm Fairy tales, American Megee's Alice- the tim burton remake... just to name a few) and mixes the two together like a good martini? **

**You get the following story. It's a little rocky in the beginning but the best is yet to come.**

**thanks for reading! and if your still waiting for me to post my other stories back up... i swear I'm getting around to it. :)**

* * *

**Baxter Building **

**Johnny's POV **

It's a stormy night, about midnight and I know I should be asleep. Every exhausted cell in my brain is screaming that I'm an idiot for not sleeping. But for whatever the reasons, I can't find sleep. I know that there are a few parties going on tonight. I could put in a appearance or two, maybe even take somebody home with me. But if I'm being seriously honest with myself I just don't feel like it. That in itself should be a warning sign for something bad. I rarely skip a party. It's like my calling card.

I just feel really uneasy. It's like when you get those feelings that someone is watching you, when you're all alone. Or when your up way late and the house seems to be creaking and moving around you. I can feel my nerves tingling and my hair is standing up straight. Every instinct I have is telling me something is… off.

The silence of the luxurious bedroom is broken by the comical sound of my stomach growling. "Figures."I sigh into the empty room. "And it's fucking freezing."

Walking grumpily to the living quarters, I see Ben, aka 'The Thing' has set up camp on the couch- like he does most nights. Watching endless hours of TV that Reed swears is going to make him lose IQ points. Of course Reed thinks that anything fun is bad for you. It's a surprise he has kids... seeing as how they're made is the ultimate form of fun.

"Kid." Ben greets, looking up briefly from the TV. "Where ya goin'?"

I shrug into my hoodie as I stride towards the door. "I'm going to go get some food. I need the drive." I pause, turning around to face him. "Want anything?"

Ben goes back to flipping channels, not willing to give my leaving anymore thought as he directs his eyes back to the endless stream of commercials. "Nah. Be careful though it's stormin' pretty bad."

"Sure." I say somewhat moodily, mentally adding 'Like it matters'. I waste about five minutes taking the the elevator all the way down to the dark, cold, concrete garage only to remember when I see my missing car that it's parked on the street outside.

"Fuck." I hiss a curse to myself, walking through the almost completely filled garage to the door that leads to the outside street.

"Language." A voice from behind me says snarkily.

Flames engulf my hands before I can even think about it. "What the hell are you doing sneaking around like that!?" I demand after my heart stops racing.

"I was just about to come up and see you." A man in a long black leather trench coat says, he holds his hands up in a sort of 'I come in peace' fashion. "Flame off, killer."

"I think I'll decide when it's time to 'flame off'." I snarl. "Why the hell are you stalking around in the parking garage at midnight?"

"Why are you stalking the garage at midnight?" He smiles faintly.

"I live here." I snap. "You don't. Answer the damn question before I singe you."

The man shrugs his shoulders and holds up his hands again. "No need for singeing... flesh and hair burning smell awful... besides I was just hoping you'd come out for a drive." He adjusts his coat. " I know how you can't sleep when it storms."

"You avoided my question." I say in clipped, angry words- pretending that it doesn't bother me that the man knows my preferences so well.

He rolls his blue eyes. "What more do you need me to say? I was looking for you- alright? I knew you'd probably be awake, and that you'd most likely come down for a drive. I was about to head out when I caught your scent. There! Are you informed enough now?"

I just shake my head. "And your looking quite handsome for a dead man."

"MY death was greatly-"

"Over exaggerated." I finish for him. "No more clichéd lines from you.:

"Fine." He states shortly. "Let's just say that it didn't stick.

"What's this… your third time back from the dead?"

"Like you've never faced the 'great beyond' before."

"So you've beat death... again. What does that say about you?"

"What can I say?" The man adjusts his leather trench coat again before rolling his shoulders. "Death and I don't really see eye to eye."

I roll my eyes for what I know won't be the first time. "You got a reason for coming here… or what?" My stomach growls again reminding me of why I'm out in the first place... and it's definitely not to talk to _him._

He fidgets some more. Something he's been doing a lot of during this conversation.

"You've got a lot of balls to come back here." I all but growl at him, pissed that he's making me carry most of this little impromptu meeting. "If Ben or Reed sees you, your dead."

"I talk to you for three minutes and your already talking about my balls…." He tries to joke snidely- but fails to pass it off. My feeling of unease from earlier starts to double.

"What do you want?"

The man seems to be in thought.

I start to walk out of the garage, getting outside just as lightning strikes near by. Of course he follows me- which makes me stop and turn back to him."

"Well? You gonna say something or are we just going to stand in the rain like a couple of idiots?"

More silence.

"He lied." The man shakes his head, as if to clear it. . speaking in a soft, almost embarrassed tone of voice. "They lied. All of them. I don't know what's real and what's not. I need to be somewhere safe… with someone I know won't hurt me."

It doesn't take me long to realize that this was going to be like pulling teeth from a crocodile. Just as annoying and twice as dangerous "Who?" I finally ask through clenched teeth.

The man in black stares at me blankly. "you, dumbass."

"Not that." My eyes roll of their own accord. "Who lied?" I reiterate, mentally adding 'besides you."

"My master-"His voice- his voice is so down trodden. He sounds like a little kid who's been suffering from some sick nightmare. "Everyone important." He finishes quieter than he'd started- as if he'd also heard the tone of his voice and didn't want to give anything away. "Everyone who's ever mattered ever- they're all liars and we're all having to suffer because of it. Death has been a confusing ordeal- things have happened that shouldn't be possible."

"Are you talking about Hell? Cause everyone knows your not going to the pearly gates..."

"Not heaven, not hell- something else. Something twisted."

"Twisted huh?"I push past the man, putting the key in the lock. "Then in that case, I'm not going to get involved in this. Deal with that shit on your own."

"Wait!" The man sinks to his knees in the parking lot, right behind the tires of my very expensive car. "Don't leave- please. I don't want to do anything drastic… not when you have such a nice car."

"Touch my car and die."

He smiles evilly, unsheathing a single claw. "Try me."

Putting the keys back in my pocket, I motion to my companion in frustration. "Daken," I snarl. "This is getting old. If you've got a point to make- make it."

Daken's eyes are holding an eerie sort of flint as he searches my face. "Johnny…. I'm fucked up."

. "Oh really Daken? Do tell."

The mohawk-ed man shakes his head. "No I mean I'm really, really fucked up. Something has happened that is making me question my sanity in whole new ways that I've never had to use before."

"I'm glad your coming to terms with this- I really am." I sigh into my hand, not knowing what else to say. "And admitting this shit is a good step towards recovery…but I'm not the person you need to be bringing all of this up to."

"Please- I'm asking for help." His eyes lock onto mine "I don't know who else to go to. I trust you"

"Sure. Like you needed help the last time we met." I say venomously. "Get away from my car Daken. I don't want to be around you anymore."

"Wait!" Daken looks at me with some sort of raw sincerity in his eyes that I didn't know he was capable of possessing. "I need your help. Isn't that what heroes are supposed to do? Help people."

"Why not go to your old man?" I groan. "It's late… it's cold and raining- can't you just go see your dad and get this all sorted out?"

"I'm afraid of what he'll do." Daken's voice is dire.

"What the hell does that mean?" I can't help but ask , annoyed and frightened by the way my acquaintance is talking.

. Daken stays on his knees, his clothes and hair soaked, but the rain doesn't seem to be bothering him.

"I'm…. I'm remembering things. Things that don't make sense." He swallows. "Johnny I think I'm losing my mind."

"Daken…."

"You've got to help me!" He says in a panic. "Please Johnny. It's going to take me- it's going to take me away and I'll not be able to come back this time and-

Out of nowhere- he stops talking and tips forward, clutching his head.

"It's happening again." He groans. "You've got to get me out of here!"

I'm not new to this hero scene.I know that sometimes the bad guys are willing to go to extreme lengths to get the jump on a hero. Daken could be waiting to attack. He could be here to finish me off. After all, who wouldn't want to knock off the Human Torch? I have to admit that I'm good at making enemies.

"I've got no one else to go to." Daken says finally. "You're my last resort."

"Damn it Daken. I'm not your fucking Obi Wan Konobi!"

" I know it sounds cheesy. I know you don't want to believe me- but something bad is happening. I escaped! You see, I thought it was a dream the first few times... but I learned that it wasn't. I'm too scared to sleep at night."

I groan again, loudly. "Get in the car."

It takes him a few seconds to realize what's been said. When it dawns on him that He's not being left to wallow in the wet parking lot like the crazy son of a bitch that he is, he smiles. "Thanks." He says gruffly.

"You're acting insane you know that right? I'd leave you here if I wasn't afraid that you would do something stupid."

"I know." Daken says sullenly.

I take a deep breath. "Any where you need to go in particular?"

Daken nods. "Jump on the interstate. Head south."

"You're paying for gas…"

"Of course." Daken smirks, looking a little more like his old self.

I pause for a second, judging what kind of mood he's in before saying, "And we're hitting a drive thru first… which you're also paying for."

He doesn't answer that one. He looks warily at my rear view mirror before unsheathing his claws and slicing it from it's spot, letting it fall down to the floor.

"The hell are you doing?" I gape, mouth open, eyes wide.

"I don't like mirrors." He says gruffly.

"You wanna take of the side view mirrors as well?" I snap.

"Actually..."

"No way in hell Daken." I mumble. This is going to be a long, long trip.


	2. Daken's Road Trip

**A state of confusion **

**Johnny's POV **

""Don't stop driving." Daken says sleepily from the passenger seat.

He's said the same thing the last three states we've passed through. And he still hasn't given a clue where he's taking us.

"We're almost out of gas again." I say before adding, "And I'm tired as hell. Can we stop for a while?"

Daken shakes his head.. He hasn't said much since departing the Baxter Building. Every once and while he gives directions, but all other communication has been disturbingly brief.

"Can I ask you where we're going?" I demand, wishing I'd grabbed some coffee at the last gas station.

"You can ask..." He responds dully after a few minutes. "But I won't tell you."

Glancing from the nearly deserted highway over to him, it's clear to me that Daken's exhausted and run down. "I know your having a little bit of a melt down…."

"I'm not having a meltdown." He corrects snappishly. "I'm avoiding a meltdown. There's a difference."

"Avoiding? Ha! No sir, you are in the middle of a full fledged mental breakdown."

"Says you." He snaps again. "Get your damn gas."

"Daken, this is insane. You should call somebody. Somebody who could help you."

The man yawns loudly. "No. I'm handling it."

"Handling it, huh?" I steal another glance at his face. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Three weeks ago." He answers. "I can't sleep. It gets stronger when I do."

"It? Like the Stephen King "It"?"

Daken shakes his head. "No. A different It. I can't explain, and you wouldn't believe me anyway, so don't bother." He yawns again. "Just keep driving."

I pull over at a BP gas station. Though, to be honest with my powers- I always feel a little dangerous around gasoline.

Daken hands me a fist full of twenties as I pull up to the pump, then he slouches over on himself, head against the glass, eyes screwed shut. He looks like he's in pain.

"Somethings happening again?" I ask, opening my car door.

He nods very slightly. If I hadn't been really looking, I'd have missed it.

"As soon as we stop, I'm calling somebody." I say firmly.

"I need to find him." Daken says suddenly. "That's what we're after. If I find him, and ask him where it is-"

"Are you purposefully being vague or do you just not know what your talking about?" There's a tone of annoyance in my voice now.

"Go pay." He growls, pointing to the well lit inside of the gas station. "Get another coffee... get me one too. Black."

"Right." I stumble from the car and into the Quicky Mart, not bothering to take much note of the place.

"45 dollars on six." I say when I get up to the cash register. "And two coffees."

The woman behind the register, barely looks at me. "That'll be it hun?" She asks sounding about as bored as I'm feeling.

"Ya." I nod to the woman, collect the coffee, and put the money on the counter. "Keep the change." Like I care about giving Daken back his change. That fucker can deal with it.

Walking back to the car I see that my passenger is still collapsed in his seat, seemingly unaware of me. "Got your coffee." I mumble, yanking his door open. He regards me with a contemplating look but ultimately does nothing.

"Thanks." He gulps the hot liquid as soon as I hand it to him. Having a healing factor means no burnt tongue. Must be pretty cool.

"Look... I know you probably won't answer- but I need to ask, where are we going?"

"Pump your damn gas!" The man yells at me suddenly, frustrated over nothing at all. "Stop fucking trying to talk me down and fill the damn car."

"Fine." I mumble. The numbers on the pump run by slowly. Stopping at an annoying 43.99. "Damn it." I hate going in to get change... and by now it would be pointless because I already told the woman inside to keep it.

"You done?" Daken asks, rolling his head over in my direction- as if he's too tired to simply pick it up.

I replace the pump back in it's stand and get in the car without answering his questions.

He must pick up on my moodiness because he groans. "Look we're almost there. It's like a five minute drive from here."

"Good." I snap. "The sooner I can call someone to have your ass committed."

"Your not committing me." Daken growls. "I'm fine."

"Ya... we've driven all this way because your fine."

Daken rolls his eyes, then directs his attention to the darkness out of the window. "I'm fine. I just need to talk to someone- that's it. After I do that, your free to go. You don't even have to drive me back."

That makes me let out a sigh of frustration. "No. I've already told you what I'm doing- calling someone and having you locked up... for your own good. I'm keeping you with me until they get here."

Daken's silent for a long time before he breaks out into a laugh. A hysterical, high pitched, mad sounding laugh. "Some hero." He teases.

"Your one to talk." I snip back. "Where the hell is this place!? I thought you said five minutes."

"Pull over up here." Daken orders after a few minutes of more silence. He's indicating to an empty, run down looking parking lot. My hopes from explanations have all but disappeared.

Daken quickly gets out of the car, and walks over to a white chalked in circle that seems to be filled with trash. "Yes!" He laughs triumphantly. "I found it!" He sinks to his knees within the circle, pushing aside several empty tin cans. "Get me now!" He yells suddenly to no one. "Try it! Fucking Try it!" He doubles over in laughter, clutching his elbows and rocking a little. This laugh is worse than the one in the car... I'm really starting to worry for my health.

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Shaking my head in disbelief I sigh, "Daken… we've driven for god knows how many hours so you can stand in parking lot and yell?"

"It's not a parking lot." Daken says, smiling. "It's the safest place on earth."

"Of course it is."

"I'm not crazy Storm!" Daken snaps. "Don't you fucking talk to me like I'm crazy."

I roll my eyes , walking closer to were the obviously delusional man is kneeled. "How the hell are you going to say that this isn't crazy Daken? Look at you!"

"Shush." He says hesitantly before rearranging some cans that are laying about in the circle. "This one to the north… then the south. 90 degrees… yea that's it. No wait-"

"I'm calling the Avengers." I say after a few moments of silence as he continues to study the empty cans, rearranging them in a mad sort of panic. "Your sick. You need help. We're not playing cross country road trip buddies anymore."

I dial up Avengers tower after waiting for a response from Daken. "I… I don't know who I'm trying to get a hold of." I say somewhat sheepishly when a groggy voice answers. Within minutes I'm connected to Captain America himself. If it were under any other circumstance, I'd feel honored.

"Son… do you know what time it is?" Cap sounds just a little peeved.

"Look, I'm traveling cross country with a crazy man. I think this is your job."

"Come again?" The man asks, seeming to wake up a little.

"I've kinda been car jacked by Daken- Wolverine's kid. He's having some sort of mental break down… and honestly I think if I leave him alone he'll do something really, really stupid…"

"Car jacked?"

I laugh a little. "Not really... I offered to help him and he's driven me to God knows where."

"Hold on." A click followed by a few minutes of waiting music.

"Storm this better be your idea of a joke." Wolverine growls into the receiver. "What the fuck do you want?"

I have to take a deep breath. I hadn't been expecting to be connected to Logan... not at this time of night. "I got your boy… and he's talked me into driving him to an empty parking lot in god knows where… I think he's gone nuts. Honestly. I'm not qualified to deal with this."

"My boy?"

"Daken." I answer, forgetting for a second that everyone thinks he's dead.

"Daken's dead." Logan snaps. "I drowned him myself."

Sighing into the phone I let a little bit of his tiredness creep into my voice in the form of a whine. "Look- I'm tired, I'm sore, I've been driving for HOURS- I'm telling you he's alive, in front of me."

Logan sighs as well. "Alright, alright. Where are you?"

Wolverine waits for an answer.. but none comes.

"Storm?"

"UH….

From the circle where Daken's knelt is a large purplish glowing portal. It temporarily stunned me. It's not that I'm not used to portals. Quite the opposite. It's just that I've never seen one formed out of TIN CANS in an empty parking lot in the middle of some country road in bumfuck nowhere.

"I don't really know…."

"Put him on the phone." Logan instructs.

Daken doesn't want to take the phone at first. He wants to run his hands over the hot energy being produced by the portal. After a few seconds of fighting with him, I put it on speaker phone and hold it up to his mouth. "Tell your dad where the hell we are."

Daken laughs for a second. Then says in an innocent voice, "We're in…. a state. A state of confusion. Defiantly in the U.S. Definitely."

"Daken?"

Daken nods towards the phone. "You killed me!" He suddenly screams. "Of all the people... you did it! How the fuck does that make you a hero?" He demands. "I fucking hate you more than ever."

"parent's should hold their children above all." A new voice says, coming from out of the portal.

"Who the hell is that?" Logan asks, sounding more pissed off than usual.

Assured that I've lost his mind, I answer numbly, "It appears to be a giant caterpillar... coming out of a portal that Daken made with tin cans."

"The fuck are you talking about, Storm?" Logan demands.

A giant hairy, black and yellow caterpillar emerges from the portal, staring straight at me. "Isn't that right Johnny Storm?"

Thoughts race through my head at warp speeds. The two most prominent ones before I was swallowed by darkness were , 'those are some big ass pinchers' and 'do caterpillars even have pinchers?"


	3. The Wolverine and the Rabbit

**so this story has a lot of characters... so there will be a lot of POV. but I've labeled them so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing. :) thanks for reading. Reviews... their nice. *cough* *cough* **

* * *

**Jean Grey's School **

**Logan's POV **

"Not you…. Oh god not you." Daken screams on the line, supposedly in the direction of whatever beast is there with him.

If it's enough to scare the little punk... I'm not sure I even wanna know what it is.

The newer voice laughs. "Foolish child. Who were you expecting? These portals are mine for the using... if you open one, it's my given rite to walk the door you've opened."

"I was promised that…."

There's a dry chuckling. "You think promises made in foolishness mean anything to me? Have you forgotten just where you're running from?"

"It was a dream!" He yells again. "A nightmare! Why are you still following me?"

There's more laughter.

"Get the hell away from me!" Daken doesn't even sound remotely like himself here.

"Daken!" I yell into the phone, aggravated, pissed, and over all upset that I can't see what's happening.. "Tell me where the hell you are, and I'll come help you."

"Yes, Daken tell daddy what you've done this time. Ask him if he'll bail you out."

"Georgia." Daken pants, his voice is small . "Logan please hurry."

"Say it like you mean it." The voice hisses.

"Fuck you." Daken snarls, a second before some nasty hissing sound rips through the air followed by my son's pained cries.

"Rephrassssse your question." The unknown voice says menacingly.

Another scream rips through the speakers of my phone.

"Please- please." Daken repeats softly. "Oh god please hurry.

"Please 'daddy'." The voice corrects a second before Daken screams again.

"FUCK YOU!" Daken screams again.

"It's one little word..." THe voice hisses 's more screams, this time lasting for three or four minutes.

Daken starts to sob into the phone. "Please Daddy." He repeats. "Come and help me."

"Much better… if there's one thing this world is lacking, it's communication between families." The voice says smugly. "I'll help you fix your daddy issues little one… if I have to skin you in the process to make you yield."

"Hurry.." Daken whimpers.

"The bond between a father and son is so important, wouldn't you agree?" The voice directs at Logan. "Yours has got himself into quite the predicament… if you don't mind, I'll be taking him with me. To further work on his issues. In fact, I'd like to get the whole family... I greatly anticipate the girl and your arrival."

And the phone goes dead. Leaving me wondering for the first time in what has to be close to a hundred years, if I should stop drinking.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**Johnny's POV **

I'm almost too afraid to open his eyes. I'm not sure what comes after being swallowed by a giant insect… but I'm sure that it can't be pleasant.

"You can open your eyes, Johnny Storm." There's a warm chuckle after this.. "I assure you that you are quite fine."

When I finally manage to work up enough courage to look around for the new voice, I instantly wish I hadn't.

The landscape is completely ... warped. The sky is this weird grayish brown color, wicked looking trees are inverted in the ground- their roots sticking up towards the sky and their leaves just barely visible as their pushed into the sand... "How can there be tree's with no grass around?" I ask to myself. Hearing a chuckle in response. When you move past the trees and large dunes of sand, there's a river of purplish liquid that seems to be boiling and several man sized mushrooms randomly scattered around it. In the distance there's a large rocky mountain ridge.

"It takes a little adjustment period… I'll give you that." The familiar voice from before says.

"Charles Xavier?" I ask in shock after locating the voice. "You're dead…." My blue eyes go wide in a frightening realization. "Am I dead?"

The bald man shakes his head. "There's probably a lot your wondering about." He pauses. "There's a lot I'm still trying to figure out myself. But if you'll bear with me, I'll try to fill you in on what I know."

"Am I dead?" I repeat with more urgency than before.

The professor, dressed in a ragged business suit, shakes his head again. "No. Not as far as I can tell anyway."

"Then I'm..."

"Your in another dimension... I think." The professor says gently. "Really I've been trying my hardest not to be eaten... I haven't really had too much time to experiment."

"Eaten?" My face must be in some serious sort of shock, because the man laughs gently.

"Forgive me for intruding... but when you arrived passed out, I read your mind. You've already met one of the inhabitants of this realm... and he ate you. Obviously you're not expecting the others be any nicer."

* * *

**Georgia, United States **

**Logan's POV**

"The human torches last cell phone signal was…. About two miles up ahead." Kitty yawns in the passenger seat beside me. "I can't believe we couldn't just take a jet." We've been on the road for quite a few hours now, tracking the rapidly cooling trail Daken and Johnny have left behind. It sounds like some mumbo jumbo shit too me... but I'm not missing a chance to see if my kid's still kicking.

I snort at the young woman's impatience, still keeping an watchful eye on the road. "Jet's too big to find this place… wherever it is."

The brunette nods, looking down at the device in her hands. "What do you think they were doing all the way out here?"

"Beats me." I roll my head to pop my neck. "Knowing Daken, probably up to something less than civil."

She laughs. "Probably? We wouldn't be here if he weren't." Kitty looks back at her device before pointing through the window. "Pull over up here."

I pull up into a small abandoned parking lot that Kitty indicated too, sincerely doubting that this is where we're supposed to be.

"Here? This place is empty Kitty."

"Energy readings are off the charts." Shadowcat says gently. "There's definitely something freaky going on."

Getting out of the car, I walks to a chalked in circle on the ground- the same one my son had been standing in not ten hours before, if what I heard on the phone was right. "I'm not good at all this voodoo shit… but I think that someone was trying to summon somebody else."

Kitty nods again. "So was it Johnny or Daken?"

I don't get to answer that. A bluish purple portal opens from within the circle, cutting off whatever I might have said. "Get the fuck away from it." I orders instantly. "Torch said something about a portal before we lost contact…. It might be the same thing."

"Right." Shadowcat goes into a defensive position… ready to strike at a moments notice.

The portal glows brighter and brighter until it's a hot, glowing white. It surges for a spilt second and then blinks out of existence, leaving behind a small white rabbit in it's place.

"Ohhhh… Logan. So scary." Kitty teases, stepping up to the bunny. "Who would be sending rabbits through portals just for the hell of it?" She asks, gently bending down and lifting the furry creature into her arms.

"Who indeed." A new voice snorts.

Kitty jumps like she's been shocked. "Logan…." She says, eyes wide.

"I heard it." I state calmly, knowing that that's what the brunette was about to ask.

"Did… the rabbit just say something?"

I just nod.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm." Sure enough, the white rabbit who came through the portal is talking to us. His voice is high pitched and almost comical.

"Well what do you mean us then?" I ask, daring to walk just a little bit closer.

"What do I mean you?" The animal asks, eyes wide as it stares between us.. "Nothing. You just happen to be snooping in someone else's business." The small creature starts to hop around the circle. "You could be polite and give me a hand you know. I'll never find him at this rate."

"Find who?" Kitty asks curiously, though she's still keeping her distance.

The rabbit turns back to the woman "My you are nosey, aren't you? Curiosity killed the cat you know…"

"Shut it." I demand sinking down to one knee and grasping the animal tightly. It lets out a series of squeaks as I lift it in the air towards my face. "I'm looking for my son. Fair skinned. Tall. Muscular build, black Mohawk…. Ringing any bells?"

The rabbit snorts. "Barbadian. Put me down."

"The last thing that came through this portal apparently took two people with it. One of which was my son- if you know anything about this portal… spill it."

" Of course I've seen your son. I keep track of everything that comes and goes through this portal." The rabbit quickly adds, "Now stop shaking me you brute! I'm a delicate being."

"Then you can help us."I growl, losing patience with the whole 'talking animal' bit. .

"Not until I find who I'm looking for." The rabbit huffs. "Help me, and I'll help you. Keep roughing me up, and I can guarantee that you'll never see your son again. Got it?"

"Fine." Kitty says quickly. "Who are you looking for?"

The rabbit seems to be smiling as it looks between us.. "Loki." It says matter of factly. "I seek the Asgardian known as Loki."


	4. Daken's new Friend

**slight slash later on... nothing major though. just thought i'd give yall a warning. **

* * *

**Midway to New York **

**Logan's POV **

"This seems like a metal death trap." The high pitched voice drones on and on from the back seat. "How do you mortals-"

"No more questions from you." Kitty snaps, putting her head in her hands. "Logan are sure it's a good idea to take it back to the school with us?"

I shrug. "It's a rabbit… the kids are more of a danger to it than it is to them."

"Comforting, I'm sure." The rabbit says snidely.

"Smart little fucker, aint it?"

"Logan… play nice." Kitty warns. "We need to get this thing…"

"I protest to being called a 'thing'." Our unwanted passenger interrupts. "I'm a rabbit. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine- we need to get this 'rabbit' to the school. So you can contact Thor… and see if it's safe to contact Loki."

"First let's see if what the hell it wants with Loki." I grunt. "I know he's turned over a new leaf… for now any way. But we need to know if it can be trusted."

The rabbit makes some sort of squeaking noise from the back seat. "You could just ask me."

"Personally I don't want you to keep running yer mouth." I snap. "So no, we're not asking you."

"I'll tell you anyway, then." The white furred animal says in a dignified manner. "My master wishes to form alliance with the god of mischief."

"Your master, huh?" I have to try hard to keep my eyes from looking back into the rear seat. "So you're working for somebody else, then?"

"That would be what I said." The rabbit snorts.

"How do we know we can trust your master?" Kitty asks, smartly.

The rabbit laughs loudly. "Oh you can't. My master will see the ultimate and untimely failure of your society as a whole. He will bring about a new apocalypse the likes of which you've never witnessed."

I slam on the brakes, jerking the car over into the shoulder of the highway. "Then why the hell are you asking us for help!?"

The rabbit squeaks. "I thought we had mutual needs from each other and that by sticking together we saved time and resources. I did not mean to hide anything from you. If you had asked from the beginning, I would have told you my intentions."

"What's your master got to do with my son?" I demand. The creature seems to shrink in on itself a little bit.

"Nothing much… he's just a toy or sorts. My master loves his play things so."

Kitty joins me in staring daggers into the back seat. "You'd better say something helpful in the next five minutes or your going to find yourself skinned." She warns.

"Take me to Loki… and I'll take you to your missing people. All of them."

"All of them?" I ask, not letting the emphasis he put on that slide. "We're only missing two."

The rabbit laughs again. "No, you only THINK your missing two. In reality we've taken much, much more."

Kitty glances at me… and I really don't have anything to tell her.

"You should put us back on the road." The rabbit yawns. "My talking to Loki is of the utmost importance."

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**Daken's POV **

Smoke is literally every where. Clouding my senses, filling my lungs- bitter and acidic it plumes in giant clouds in every direction I could possibly look. Not that there's much to see inside the damp,dark cave I find myself in.

"Are there more like you?" The hissing voice from before is smooth as silk now. "Besides your father and the girl, I mean."

For some reason, my head feels a smokey on the inside as it looks on the outside. Because of this, it takes me an answer to respond with, "Why do you care?"

The creature laughs from somewhere, but I can't get a good lock on it's location."Just making conversation child…"

"Well don't." I snap. "Once I find you I swear to God I'll-" I try to get to my feet, but end up tripping on something heavy and metallic draping from my neck to the floor. "What the hell?"

"Doggies have to be good… if they want off of their chains, that is." The voice says. "As you were saying, child?"

"I have a name." I snap. "Come closer and I'll carve it into you."

"Daken." The thing chuckles. "Meaning mongrel, if I'm correct." There's a sharp tug at the chains attached to me, making me stumble forward into an especially thick pocket of smoke. "Thus the collar and the dog reference."

"You must think you're very clever." I snort, trying to sniff to get a scent, but ending up with a nose full of smoke.

"I doubt your parents named you 'mongrel' though. What's your real name? The one that was taught to you when you were young… when you were innocent."

"I've never been innocent." I snarl, unsheathing my claws and going for the tiny glimpses of chain link I can see through the smoke.

As soon as my claw touches the metal- it goes straight through it. As if the chains themselves were made of smoke. I end up stabbing myself in the throat… just another thing to choke on.

"Then we'll have to work on that." There's a sudden pressure in the air beside me. I'm able to roll out of the way just a second before a large whip is lashed at where I was standing. My healing factor seems to be slower than usual… and I can't for the life of me understand why. Probably something to do with all of this fucking smoke.

"The hell are you doing?" I demand, getting chocked up on the chain and the flowing blood.

"If you insist on calling yourself a dog- you'll be treated like one. When you wish to give me your mortal name- maybe I'll treat you like a mortal."

Another crack of the whip leads me to landing on the floor, face down in pile of human remains. As in bits of skin, bones, severed fingers and limbs. I'm not usually one to have a weak stomach, but being put face first into this filth is enough to make me shudder.

"Those are my other pets… they're taking a break for the moment." A dark laughter follows this. "But you're special. You can handle my…. Certain brand of punishment."

I roll away from the disgusting pile, promptly falling into a deep chasm and hanging myself. I don't know whether to be relieved or frightened.

"Tsk. Poor child. I bet you think this is it. I bet you think you've won." The chain around my neck starts to quickly descend into the cavern I'm hanging above, impaling me on the sharp rocks below. The pain is almost overwhelming.

I wait for darkness to over take me.. but it doesn't come.

"Something wrong doggie?" The voice laughs. Some of the smoke clears and I see a man sitting cross legged a few feet in front of me…. And I find myself securely on the floor… not hanging, not impaled- just curled in on myself on the stone floor. "Is our mind playing tricks on us?"

"Who are you?" I ask in some sort of panic.

"That's not important." He stands to his feet. "I take on a form you find appealing… to ease your troubled mind." He comes closer. It's only then I notice that he looks exactly like… "This…" The man points to himself, grinning like a fool. "Is the man I swallowed earlier… is it not?"

Exactly like Johnny.

"You and he… you had a fling?" The creature asks, circling around me.

"No." I snarl. "Not that it's any of your business."

The fake Johnny laughs loudly. "Unrequited love. The sweetest taste of all."

"I'm sure." I roll my eyes before looking forlornly down at my chains.

The man is right in my face in mere seconds. "Your thinking about stabbing me." He says happily. "Try it."

I try to raise a fist against him… but it's like my mind won't rely the message to my arms. When they finally do move, by some trick I end up stabbing myself in the chest. "Arrgh!" I cry out and try again, this time slashing my arm.

"Come on boy." He bends down in front of me. "COme on boy!" He repeats enthusiastically as if he were talking to a dog. "You can do it!"

"I can't." I say finally after a few moments of useless struggling. "What the FUCK Have you done to me!"

The man laughs. "Shush now." He soothes, leaning down in front of me. "Not feeling so special now, are you?"

I don't answer that. I don't want to. It's one thing to have me powerless against him. It's a whole other thing to gloat.

"You know, you were with me last time..." He says slyly. "Only I had them put you straight in my dungeons. After you'd been put back... by the by the guard who released you back to your realm is most throughly in pain now, having only you to thank for that... anyway they showed me tapes and told tales of the beauty who seemed resistant to ALL of my torture methods. The one who couldn't stay in pain... I have to say- I've been combing the world looking for you."

I swallow hard- a disgusting mix of blood and spit sliding down my throat seemingly against it's will. "What do you want from me?"

The fake Johnny Storm smiles that very real, very handsome smile. "It's not about what I want… it's what you want." He extends his hand to me, going as far as to pout when I don't take it. "Come along now. Let me show you what your new life has in store for you…"

* * *

**Jean Grey's School, Headmistress Storm's office**

**Storm's POV **

With Kitty and Logan gone fore the last two days, we've been more than a little short handed.

Praise the God's that be that we've managed to keep the school running in a somewhat orderly fashion.

But today's been so odd. Judging from the Intel I've gotten back from Logan and Kitty- things are going to get even odder before the day is through. Even taking a break in my warm, sun filled, delicately furnished office doesn't seem to be helping my mood.

There's a knock on the large oak doors a second before they open, announcing Logan, Kitty, a Rabbit, and- even more surprising than said rabbit, Thor.

"Hello." I greet grimly.

Thor bows deeply. "Mistress of head, I'm sorry to come to you on such… bewildering circumstances."

I nod to the large asgardian. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't deal with."

Logan laughs a little. "Wait til you here what this little fucker has to say."

He puts the rabbit he's been holding- not so gently might I add- onto my desk.

"This is not Loki." The thing says snappishly.

Thor comes close to the desk, the sun rays catching on the dazzling chain mail and armor he wears. "My brother has gone through some… changes. We are careful with who he interacts with…"

"Changes?" the rabbit asks. If it had eyebrows, I'd assume one would be raised.

"He's a kid. It's a long story." Kitty says snappishly.

"Aye." Thor confirms. "Twas trickery most foul."

"A child?" The rabbit says, making a noise that could almost be considered a laugh. "The god of mischief is a CHILD?"

"Hold thy tongue, beast." Thor growls in warning. "You'll not speak ill of a son of Odin."

"I see." I say, taking in the information before me, and holding in account what I've already been told. "I suppose… if Logan were to go with the beast, and it's okay with Thor, that Loki can be contacted."

Thor nods his head. "I fear that this is another of my brother's schemes of old, coming back to haunt him."

I sigh. "That's unfortunately probably the case, Thor. If it is, we will make certain that your brother is safe and unharmed."

The blonde seems to accept this. "Loki is currently with the avengers of youth." He says, thoughtfully.

"The young avengers." Kitty says hastily. "We can contact them and set up a conference, no problem."

"Good." I say, feeling uneasy still. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a school to run." Honestly I just wanted that talking creature out of my office. Talking animals is about where I draw the line for weirdness. I'm not sure how Logan and Kitty have dealt with it so well.

"Sure." Logan leans against the wall even as he says this. "I'll just take the furry bastard too Loki then. Not like I have anything more pressing to deal with."

That reminds me... "Oh Logan." I'd almost forgotten. "Did you find your son?"

The man sighs. "Does it look like I found him?"

I can understand his frustration. Having been told that your child is alive one second and then listening to them be taken must be taxing. "I'm sorry Logan... I'm sure we'll find an explanation to all of this."

Logan merely nods. "There's an explanation all right." He grabs the rabbit up into his hands. "This little fucker has it... and I either plan to get it, or to get myself a lucky rabbits foot. I'll be good either way." Logan looks mencingly at the furry creature.

"Logan..."

He just smiles. "Don't worry bout it 'Ro. I got this shit handled."

I guess I'll just have to take his word on that.


	5. Loki meets a rabbit

**so by some sort of comic book/magic logic int he comics Loki is this adorable little kid now... who kicks some ass. I must have about a thousand "Journey into mystery's " laying around with him it (welll worth the read if your looking for something) but ya. Just wanted to through that out there. I didn't make that up. That was all marvel. lol. **

* * *

**Young Avengers head quarters **

**Loki's POV **

As a god, you see many a strange tale. As the god of mischief- you can only imagine what you'll see.

Nothing could have prepared me for The famous Wolverine showing up at my new home with a rabbit in tow. Or how rude the beast was going to be once it saw my new state.

"I came to speak to Loki." The creature says glaring at me. "Not some child playing dress up."

I, never being one to resist the urge to 'show off' make a few duplicates of myself and post them about the room. "I am Loki." I say confidently. "Now what do you want?"

The rabbit is quiet for a few seconds. "I see." It says finally before hoping away from Wolverine's arms and onto the ground by my booted feet. "You've changed your costume… not nearly as frightening as you once were." It says around another laugh. "In fact… it looks as if they're trying to dress a child for Halloween."

"My old costume was a far to heavy for my size." I state unfazed. Distracting the god of mischief is all but impossible. "I had to find things more appropriate for my size."

"The helmet alone would have tipped him over." Wolverine says, before leaning back against the wall.

"At least it wasn't yellow." I replied, unable to hold my temper.

"At any rate, my master wishes to form an alliance-"

"I have no need for alliances." I cut him off quickly. "my teammates are more than enough."

"But-"

"I'll hear no more." I stand up from the collapsible chair I was sitting on and nod to the older Avenger on my way out the room. "You may leave."

"Loki!" The beast yells behind me.

I turn around, smiling. "Perhaps next time you'll think twice before insulting one's choice in clothing."

"You heard him." Wolverine says, somewhat happily. "No deal. Now take me to my son."

The rabbit seems defeated for a mere second before it laughs loudly. "I don't think so."

It disappears from the room with a 'pop'. Leaving behind a ghostly voice, "You'll regret this, little godling. My master never asks for anything twice." And then it is gone.

I look at the shocked face of the adult in front of me. "I fear I may have acted rashly…" I state in an apologetic a voice a second before he turns around and stabs his long claws into the wall in anger.

"Ya think?" He asks venomously before grabbing my arm. "Your coming with me. Now that you've pissed off the gang of woodland critters, your not safe either."

I've little time to tell him that I'm perfectly capable of handling myself before I'm being strapped into a large jet, and on my way to wherever he deems 'safe'.

All in all it's been a rather strange day.

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**Johnny's POV **

"So… I'm almost afraid to recap this." I state, staring at the professor in the low light brought on by the sun going down on this so called 'wonderland'.

"It is quite puzzling." Charles says thoughtfully whilst poking the roaring fire in front of us with a long stick. "It seems that all of our dimension's madness…" he falters for a second, as if thinking of what to say, "that cruelty we bestow upon each other, seems to somehow be derived from this place…. Where it seems to be even worse."

I nod. "And the different parts of-"

"Wonderland." He supplies.

"Wonderland," I accept his correction, "Are ruled by different people… who are basically like psychotic demi gods running around."

"Precisely." He says smiling. "Your handling this quite well, I must say."

That makes me laugh. I run a hand through my sweat slickened hair. "Being in the Fantastic Four… we see some weird shit."

The older man raises an eyebrow. "I'm sure you do." He takes a brief look around. "There's still something on your mind…"

I sigh, knowing better than to lie to a telepath, let alone one of the worlds strongest ones. "I was with someone before I got eaten… I'm wondering what's happened to him."

The professor motions to the spot around us. "We've been resting in the same place since you got here… if he was eaten- as you were- he'd have shown up by now."

That gives me a little bit of hope. But doesn't solve the mystery that surrounds us.

"He was talking all crazy." I continue. "He said he had to find someone… and then opened a portal. Then that giant bug-"

"The caterpillar?" The professor asks knowingly.

"Yea…" Distracted for a second I turn to him. "what' sup with that?"

The professor smiles good naturedly. "He's not really a caterpillar. More like… and shape shifter of sorts. He thinks that form is the most off putting."

I take in what's been said before sighing. "Well he's got my frie- er acquaintance."

"What was you 'acquaintance's' name?"

"Daken."

"Wolverine's boy." The professor says knowingly. "I can see why you'd be worried."

"You said you knew about the caterpillar." I say, suddenly realizing something. "Does that mean you know where he is?"

The professor is still for a minute, and then nods.

"If Daken's with him…"

"There's a chance he's returned to wonderland as well." The professor finishes for me. "Correct. But it's a dangerous trek… and we're not sure which side Daken is on."

That stings a little. Could he have been playing me… again? Was he really scared? Did he sacrifice me on purpose?

"It's risky…" I state staring at the other man. "But if he's here… we need to find him. The more people we have with us, the better than chances are of us getting home."

Charles nods. "I agree." He says seriously. "But I cannot stress the gravity of the situation in which you find yourself. You'll have to listen to my instructions very carefully."

I nod now. Smiling. I like the thought of getting up and doing something, much better than waiting around for something to happen.

"We'll leave at first light." The professor says while leaning back into the pile of leaves he's fashioned a bed out of. "You'd best get some sleep."

* * *

**The Brimstone Dimension **

**Azazel's POV **

It's early in the morning and I've no desire to be out of my rooms. Let alone hosting a meeting amongst some of my most powerful rivals.

"One of you," Mephisto says glaring around the spacious, yet barren dining hall of my home, "Has lent SOMEONE… some MORTAL power that should not have been lent."

"Like you haven't done that." I sneer before turning to the other, more nameless men and women seated about. "Who here has their own Ghost Rider?"

Mephisto waves me off. "You don't want to know who did it? Who's opened up a door to a realm that is so powerful that none of us here can control it?"

"Wouldn't that just make it another earth?" A woman of shiny black skin and flowing gray hair asks from her seat. I make a mental note to try to 'talk' to her after this meeting is through.

"It's much like Earth," The large red man answers, looking as if he were having the same thoughts about the woman that I was. "If fact the two could be sisters. But this one is mad…"

The group laughs loudly. "Madness." The woman scoffs.

"Everyone is mad. Including yourself." I laugh, staring at the man's utter distress at being made a fool of.

"Fine." He huffs. "if your not going to do something about this, I won't either. We'll let the mortals deal with it and let come crashing down on their heads- and then have no one to rule over as earth will be destroyed. Does that make you happy?"

"No." I state happily. "that makes me ecstatic. Now please show yourselves out…" I turn to the woman I was thinking of. "Except for you, my dear. I thought we could speak in private.


	6. Chapter 6

**The dark forest, Wonderland **

**Kurt's POV **

I have to admit… today's been strange.. well stranger. I mean to say that every day here is STRANGE. But today seems to be a little more so.

I woke early this morning in the forest-where I've been staying after a pack of wolf like creatures discovered my hide away by the endless sea- only to find most of the forest on fire.

Wild packs of strange, beastly animals running faster than I've ever seen stumbled past my high perch in the strange root like branches of my upside down tree, nearly knocking me off. Some rather vicious crocodile like things took interest in me for a second, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth it and moved along- much to my pleasure.

For the thousandth time I try to fathom why I'm here. Or what's going on around me.

The only thing I can think to do is follow the flames back to their source and see for myself what's happening. Normally, if I were in my own home, I would go AWAY from the flames. But since everything is backwards here… I suppose going TOWARDS them is the safest course of action.

So I set off 'porting from tree to tree, not wanting to be trampled. Even though I've learned since my first day here that achieving a true death seems impossible, as I seem to heal form every injury, no matter how fatal they may be. That being said, it's still not pleasant to be squashed into the earth- so I stick to avoiding it at all costs.

The flames seem to have stopped spreading at some point, leaving almost a perfect circle dead smack in the middle of the forest, that's burning brightly. I'll have to circle around it a few times to find the safest path possible into the mess.

All in all it's going to be another strange… and deeply tiring day.

* * *

**Unknown Location in Wonderland **

**Daken's POV **

I've been trained… I've gained experience. I can kill with little to no remorse. I don't understand why I'm not handling this better. Between the endless amounts of seemingly random pain and the vivid hallucinations which my captor seems to be inducing, I'd rather be dead.

I'm curled in on myself in a dark corner begging with every god I've ever heard of that this.. this creature doesn't come back.

I don't know who it will be… or what it will be for that matter. Most of the time it's Johnny. Sometimes it's my father. On a rare occasion it's my mother… a woman I only know from my father's memories. No matter which form it's in, I know pain is imminent.

Then there's the smoke… which I thought would clear away. Unfortunately, it hasn't. It makes seeing hard, breathing harder, and seems to be affecting my powers.

A whistling from the opening of the cave catches my attention, but I don't bother with looking. That's what he wants. And I'll do anything within my power to see that I don't play into his hand.

"You're still sleeping?" He asks in Johnny's voice.

"No." I reply glumly. He doesn't like it when I don't respond.

"Good." He's suddenly behind me, nudging my back with his bare foot. "I was hoping you'd be up for a little chat." I feel his hand on my shoulder as he forces me to turn around on the floor. Since he's so close in proximity this makes for a jerky, awkward, and painful movement.

"What do you want?"

He smiles wickedly while miming over thinking something. "Your not reacting to me anymore." He says finally with a pout. "I was hoping for more… ass-ishness. Your just too accepting."

That makes me huff a little. I've been through torture before. How dare this man think he could completely unnerve me.

"Maybe your getting predictable." I say, not anticipating the swift kick to the jaw that earned me.

He straightens from his kick, then smiles. "No, that's not it." He shifts into a much bigger, much more familiar form. In a deep growl of a voice he says, "I just haven't been trying hard enough." Sharp teeth show as he smiles. "This ought to do it, though."

"What do you want?" I ask again, having to close my eyes

Logan's POV

Uncanny x-men quarters (Cyclops team)

"So a talking rabbit lied to you… and you count this as a good enough reason to bother me."

I hate to agree with the aged has been in front of me… but Magnetos got a point. "I was hoping you could reopen a portal and-"

"let me stop you there Logan." Eric holds a hand in front of his face as if to ward off anything I might have said to interrupt him. "One, I no longer- if I ever did- have to power to do what your suggesting. Two- does Scott know you're here?" At my silence he cocks an eyebrow. "I didn't think so."

Annoyed I growl, "Yeah, I figured you would say something like that."

He smiles a crooked half smile. "What else can one say to such lunacy."

"Whatever." If that old bag thinks it ends here- he's wrong. Dead wrong. I've got his number- and you can bet that it's going to be up soon. "It's not like you're my only choice."

In reality though… the self righteous prick was my last choice. If only until I think of some new ones. And God knows how long that will take.

* * *

**Deadpool's POV**

**Deadpool's apartment**

For some reason the merc buis. Has been jacked up on steroids lately. Or crack. It might be crack. Plus- crack's more fun to say! Whichever it is, I've been busy as a dashingly handsome, impeccably toned, worker bee. NO lie. Haven't even had time for chicks- and you totally know I'd be drowning in them other wise.

So I'm a little surprised to find Logan at my door with full gear on. He knows I'm too damn busy for a hero 'save the day' kinda gig right now.

"Wade". He says in that deep growly voice chicks (and fanfic authors) seem to love.

"Logan." I growl back in deep voice that chicks (and fanfic authors) will also love.

"I'm gonna cut the shit, Wade." He announces as I close the door. He makes a look of disgust while looking around my filthy apartment. "I need a favor. He cuts his eyes back to me.

"Ohh! OHH!" I raise my hand and bounce on the balls of my feet for a second. "Is this one of those "do me a favor and I'll repay you a favor of your choosing down the road" favors?"

Logan does a face palm. "NO!" he snaps. "It's a 'do this favor for me and I won't gut you in your living room" kind of favor."

Hmm. My idea of a favor sounds better than his. Less painful too! "What kind of favor?"

Logan smiles a little. "You got that teleporter on ya?"

"You mean the one Norman Osborn totally gave me?" I scratch my mask covered head. "Always."

"Good." Wolverine points a blue gloved finger at me. "I'm gonna need to borrow that, and your gonna let me. Got it?"

He doesn't leave much room for me to be a smartass, I'll give him that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Storms POV **

**Headmistress Office, Jean Grey School **

I've noticed a disturbing trend in the student these last few days. One I'm finding hard to believe is some kind of coincidence. Violence is the main symptom. But most cases are now being coupled with severe fits of hysteria and an over lack of motivation to excel in (or even attend) classes. Normally in a school this size a few cases like this wouldn't be a problem. There just kids after all. Being put in the same house with the same people day after day is bound to put a small violent streak into the best of them. But that has proved to not be the case in this situation. We've had 25 students showing the same symptoms in the last three days. I'm starting to get fretful. Goddess knows what's gotten into these children- or even why they're suffering so. I do know that whatever is happening started immediately after Logan and Kitty brought that Rabbit into my office.

I'll be the first to admit that I've become a little shaky myself. Shadows linger too long on the walls. Whispers echo when no ones around to utter them. And that's not mentioning all the sleeplessness that I and an alarming amount of students, are suffering from. What ever my friends brought into this house home had a special king of.. madness. And I fear, with every fiber of my being, that's highly contagious and rapidly spreading.

* * *

**Daken's POV **

**Wonderland**

I keep telling myself 'I'll not give in', "I will stay strong'. I am capable of surviving anything. Romulus made sure of that. This is just like my introduction to training.

"Funny you should think that." A new face appears in the door. Brown haired, blue green eyes- slim bodied. Very easy on the eyes. He does a quick turn for me. "This is my actual form" he states. It takes me a second to place just who is talking to me. It takes less than a second for me to pull my limbs in closer to my chest. Fearing this man's often fast moving hands more than I have ever feared a man.

"Original." I snip. He smiles widely.

"I'm showing you… because I think it's time we got to know one another better."

I stay seated on the floor like he's conditioned me too, waiting for him to unveil the rest of his speech/ plan.

"No more responses?" He pouts "Well I'll go first then." He plops down in front of me. "As you may have noticed- I don't have a name." He seems to gauge my response before saying, "Most people I take into my company take it upon themselves to name me." He motions for me to come closer. "Go ahead. Be creative. I'll judge how much I hurt you based on your creativity."

Ugh. More of his games? I wish this man would just swallow me like he did… Johnny. I haven't really thought of him. I can't bring myself to for more than a second. It's a whole new realm of pain.

"Well? The man taps my each of my knees with his hands, like he was playing the bongo drums.

"Logan." I growl. I want this man dead as much I want my father dead. It only makes sense that they share the same name.

"No, no, no." He chides a second before an electrical charge flows from his hands through my knees and up into the rest of my body. "That's daddy's name. I said be creative."

"Johnny." I spit through gritted teeth.

"Now you're just being petty." He snarls pulsing more electricity through me.

"Wade!" I cry out, surprised when it actually stops."

"Wade?" The man smiles. " I like it." He doesn't need to know who's name it actually is- and lucky for me, he doesn't ask. "I'm older than your father, you know. I've studied him for some years. Imagine my surprise when rumor came about that he had a child." He smiles at me. "That's what you are to me. A child. A rebellious child. I think that's why I'm so taken with you." Wade waits for a few seconds. "Now you go?"

"Go where?" I ask in annoyance. He shocks me again, making my shoulders slump forward and my head loll lazily as much as my neck with allow it.

"Tell me something about yourself."

"I despise you." I say through gritted teeth. "What else is there to say?"

Wade smiles that sickening smile. "Tell me about your family. Your father and… what's her name?"

Laura? Nice try asshole. I don't know anything about the little freak.

"Laura." He says as he snaps his fingers. "Yes, that's it. Tell me about Laura."

"I don't know anything about her." I grunt.

"Let's get something straight, my little rebellious one." He produces a few, very sharp blades, making me cringe at the thought of just where they're going. "One… I'm in charge. This isn't your world. Hell this isn't even your dimension. This is my wonderland and I'm the one calling the shots." He stabs the first sword through my stomach. Ripping skin and organs alike. "Two, when I ask a question-" He shoves another sword through my upper thigh. "I expect an answer. Even if your not sure of it- I want an answer."

"Fine." I grunt. "She's a teenager. Was in weapon x. Is a clone of my father- that's all I know." I pant as he twists the swords around painfully. "Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this?"

He smiles. "I'm the friendly caterpillar, oh curious one. And you're here because you deserve to be here. This is happening because you deserved for it to happen. Maybe that will give you something to reflect on for a while." He stands to his feet. "Don't pull those swords out… I swear it will be a thousand times worse if you do."

* * *

**Polaris POV **

**X-factor's headquarters. **

"I'd love to help you Logan." I say for the thousandth time. Toying with a green piece of hair I sigh, "But there's just not enough evidence to go on.

"Lorna, please." Logan says softly, "I'm begging you. My son's life depends on it."

That just breaks my heart. Here's Logan being a genuine sincere father. And his kid doesn't even deserve it.

"Daken could be laying a trap." I gently say, hoping not to offend him.

Logan shakes his head. "I know what I heard. Trust me- he's in trouble. If ya won't do it for him- do it for me. Do it for the rest of the x-men. Hell do it because your father can't. Just do it."

This is going to suck. I just know it. But I sigh again. Knowing this is impossible to turn down. "Fine. If you take me back to the site that you saw the portal at, I'll see if I can mess around with magnetic field of the portal. If it works- it might open. If it doesn't, I've done all I can do to help."

"Thank you Lorna." He says briskly. "I know you won't regret this."

* * *

**Loki POV **

**Jean Grey School **

My time at this "school" is much more annoying than I had originally anticipated. The children here are most unsettling. Breaking into random fits of violence and other such insecurities more and more by the day. This is mischievousness that I didn't cause. To me, that's the worst kind.

"Loki?" Professor Pryde asks from somewhere above me. "How's our resident god holding up?"

"Your students are growing quite peculiar. One boy repeatedly called me a "douche". So I turned him into a grog and set him loose on the grounds."

"Ya… you're going to undo that." The woman says quickly. "And stop transfiguring my students. We made an agreement about that- if you'll remember."

"Midguardians." I snort. "So Overly confounding and sentimental."

The woman smiles. "Of course we are." She walks down to the bottom of the stairs where I'm sitting. "I wanted to talk to you about some of the recent changes in the students.."

"Alas," I say in mock sorrow, "Those aren't my doing.

Kitty smiles again. "I know, I know." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm just starting to think that this isn't the safest place for you to be.

"MY safety is none of your concern. That's between myself and Logan."

"Yes… but your brother seems to think you'd be safer with him and the Avengers."

This takes me by surprise. Things must indeed be getting worse if Thor is that worried.

"Pack your things Kiddo." Kitty says sweetly. "We move out after the students go to bed."

* * *

**Azazel's POV **

**Brimstone dimension **

Portal opening everywhere… it's become something of an oddity. I've been seeing them open in places they don't usually open in. People are coming through that I've never seen before… the traffic is getting most annoying.

I've talked to several teleporters and rulers of the many realms about this, and they seem to be baffled by it as well. Which means that Mephisto was right to be worried. That maybe we should all be a little worried. If there is another realm that's been gathering up power.. it could very well be getting ready to strike against all of us. And that simply won't do.

I've scheduled another meeting with Mephisto to see his thoughts on all this inter dimensional travel. Though I doubt he'll do anything other than bitch and moan about it. Still… it's a start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt POV**

**Wonderland**

Moving through the jungle by day camping in one of the upturned trees by night- it's been slow going. I got to the caves one night. Higher up on the mountains ridge than I dared to go before. All through the night you could hear scream after pitiful scream. The owner never seemed to tire. My own chest and throat burned in sympathy.

After hearing those wails, I haven't dared to go closer. It's probably the home of the infamous "caterpillar." Straight out of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. I'll give the story some credit- it got most of the main characters correct. Though Wonderland is completely misconstrued. With all the torture, rape, cannibalism, and blood filled power coups, this place is anything but 'wonderful'.

There's a place further on into the desert where the screams never end. Rumor has it those are run by the caterpillar as well. The cat (notably the only female of the bunch) she runs sick and twisted brothels. Always bordering one the line between sadistic and demented. There run to the ground by the depraved citizens of wonderland. The caterpillar and the cat have some sort of alliance. Forever cycling "play mates between themselves.

I know this from running into a woman who suffered this cycle for decades. Never truly dying, and never escaping. She eventually won her freedom in a game of chance- which is an opportunity that apparently comes up every ten years or so. She'd come to wonderland as most do- walking through a looking glass as a child.

Most of the citizens arrive as children- growing into adults instantly upon arriving. Some go back- not wanting to take part of this realms insanity- and become children again. The ones who don't, become spoiled and violent citizens in a society that nurtures blood lust and depravity.

That was one of the first rules I learned- stay out of the cities and away from the citizens.

It's a lesson I'm willing to break though- should it lead to more information on this strange, strange land.

* * *

**Rouge POV**

**Avengers Headquarters**

"This is bat shit insane." I state as sweetly as humanly possible. The man in front of me, the mission briefing he's giving, the very idea that we're actually entertaining this notion- it's all insane. And I'll call bull shit. Believe you me, I will call bullshit.

Havoc passes me the 'recommended reading'… a children's book. A Disney movie if you prefer not to read the book.

"Enough." Steve says in his commanding voice. "Logan's asked for help and- as odd as the case may seem0 we're going to lend a hand.

Well I guess that's that. The great and mighty Captain America has spoken. And the rest of us- his mind washed followers- will just fall into line. I sigh. That's enough hostility for one night. I guess I should be supporting Logan. "Fine. Ya'll wanna go chase caterpillars, we'll go chase caterpillars." I wrap a white streak of hair around my finger. "But I want it on the record that this is bull shit and probably won't work."

Cap just stares at me for a second. "Dully noted." He says seriously and then continues to pass out the books.

* * *

**Logan POV**

**Georgia**

We touch down in Georgia with our mix of x-men and avengers, deadpools teleporter to get back, and a determination to se this straight. Either I'm nuts- or going down the mother fucking rabbit hole. Either way, I'm going to find my son. Cap puts his hand on my shoulder as he step out onto the site. "Shows yours Logan. We've got your back."

I nod, putting my best foot forward. I've been working my ass off to make this happen. And we've already wasted about a week just running around. "Lorna?" I ask the woman who's graciously tagged along to do this.

The green haired woman stretches her hands in front of her torso. After they light up an eerie green, she smirks. "Logan.. I've got something."

For some reason instead of feeling relieved, more pressure lands on my chest. "Open it up."

"Should we prepare for battle?" Thor asks gruffly.

"No." Cap says smartly. "We don't want to go in expecting a fight. In fact- let's try to remain non violent unless we absolutely have to."

And suddenly, there it is. Like looking into a mirror. A very distorted mirror- but a mirror.

Rogue stands there with her mouth open.

"You okay darlin'?"

She just nods. "This is still crazy." She says. "I can't believe that.." She stops. "Let's just say that I can't believe that."

So through the portal we go. One by one. Waiting anxiously to see what's on the other side.

* * *

**Johnny POV**

**Wonderland**

The journey the professor and I are on is going slowly. We've reached a jungle. And it looks like someone's been here before us. I'm hoping it's Daken. I'm praying it's Daken. I don't know why I'm so worried about him. Surely he can take care of himself…. He just seemed so vulnerable. I couldn't help but feel for him.

A few hours have passed and we're camping down for the night, listening to the painful sound of what I'm sure is Daken's scream. It makes me agitated. So much so that I can't sleep. Despite this, the professor seems happier than usual. "What's your deal?"

"I picked up a mental signal from whoever happens to be in front of us." He says cheerfully before frowning. "I'm afraid it's not Daken… It's an old student of mine. One of my finest x-men."

Even though I'm disappointed I ask, "Who?"

"Nightcrawler apparently."

"Can you contact him? The more people we have on our side the better."

Charles nods. "I agree." He puts his fingers to his head. "Let's see what I can do."

* * *

**Thor POV**

**Wonderland**

Many a strange sight I have seen over my many years. But nothing compares to this so called land of wonder. Even Asgard itself isn't as bewildering. Things seem quite contrary here. Very aggressive and fast paced. I must admit, I'm feeling a sense of worry. It's not an emotion that I care to have.

I'm even more complexed as to why a citizen of this realm would want my brother.

If it was one of schemes, surely he would have played it before now. Unless he's returned to his ways of old… and in that case is setting up a trap for us while we're here. This new notion is quite disconcerting. I shall have to have someone check on my siblings whereabouts…

* * *

**Deadpool POV**

**Deadpool's apartment**

Logan taking my teleporter made me think… he's involved in something more fun than I am! IF he's doing something more awesome than me… and thus getting more lines and mentions in this fanfic, I have to do something!

So I called up his school. Storm answers the phone with a polite, "Jean Grey's school of Higher Learning, this is Ororo how may I help you?"

She even sounds pretty! "Hello my good lady, I was wondering if I could contact your short, furry, Canadian."

She makes a sound of disgust. "Deadpool."

"How'd you guess?"

"He's not here."

"Where is he then?"

Storm is silent for a second before saying snappishly, "I can't give you that information."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?" I ask with a lilt in my voice.

"Yes."

"Really, really, really sure?"

"YES!"

I chuckle. "Then I'll be on my way. And where did you say he went again?"

"I'm hanging up." Storm warns. And she does.

So I shoot the shit for a little while. Go get some tacos. Play x-box. Watch some porn. And then dial her back.

"Don't hang up!" I say as soon as she answers. "I'll call you every hour on the hour until you tell me where Logan is."

"Good luck." She snorts and hangs up again.

So I proceed to call her. I read her knock knock jokes. I sing songs to her. I tell her about my exciting time of doing laundry in down town new York.

By the seventh time she says, "Fine. He's in Georgia. I won't tell you where in Georgia. But he's in there. Happy? Call again and I'll call the police."

"Thanks babe… you know I've really enjoyed talking to you… are you free Friday night?"

"Arrgh!" She hangs up on me rather violently, but that's okay. I save the number to the school on my speed dial. I'm sure I can make her come… around. Get it? Get it? Awh it was wasted on you anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daken's POV**

**Wonderland**

Every night. All night. He starts at sun down and stop sat the break of dawn. Lately the tortures have been more and more work for my healing factor. I spend all day healing and all night in pain. Every time he comes in the room I feel like having a nervous break down. And that's really saying something from me. I've refused to fear anyone for so long that the feeling is an annoying revelation.

"Well…" A new voice practically purrs from near the only door in the cave. Out walks a woman with alternating dark and light purple hair. Her shapely curves are squeezed into a skin tight cat suit. On top of her head are two fluffy cat ears. If I weren't constantly paranoid, I'd think she was attractive. "Pillar always gets the best toys." She pouts a full lip out and walks over to me. "Poor baby." She purrs. "Not being treated well, are you?"

Wade walks into the room- making my heart drop instantly. "He's very naughty." He says slowly. "I've been reconditioning him. Nightly. It's a hard task."

The woman laughs a little. "Give him to me!" She says brightly. "The conditioning is the fun part… And I do it oh so much better than you do."

Wade laughs a very dry laugh. "I just now got him screaming how I want him to."

The purple haired woman runs her fingers down my tattoo. "And I'll see to it that he continues to scream." She winks one of her emerald eyes at me. "Nightly."

The man in front of me nudges my shin with his foot. "Well doggie?"

I absolutely hate that name. Almost as much as I hate the man using it. "Doggie?" He questions again. "Bark once for yes or twice for no."

"I'm not barking." I spit out as forcibly as I can manage.

"No?" The man laughs before turning to the woman. "See what I mean, Cat?" Her dainty hands and alarmingly long finger nails start to tease at my hair.

"Awh. Le me have him for a month. Just one tiny month. The difference will be amazing."

Wade laughs loudly. As if he's heard the funniest joke of the millennium. "I can't resist you. You know that."

Cat smiles. "Maybe-after some training- you can come visit him. I'm sure he'll have lots of visitors.

Wade seems to consider this thought. "Well… I do have to go on small trip. I suppose that I could leave him with you and pick him up on my way back.

Cat smiles widely, motioning for me to stand. I'm curious as to why I feel so compelled to follow here… and I plan to find out why. Just as soon as I get the hell out of this cave.

* * *

**Kurt POV **

**Wonderland **

I feel a familiar feeling of someone else in my head. I'm ready and prepared to fight back with every bit of training I've every received.

I'm quite surprised to hear the voice of the professor. "Stand down." He chuckles. "Though your defenses are impressive, Kurt."

"Professor?" I ask, and I can't help but smile.

"Yes." He says back. I like to think that he's smiling too.

"What are you doing here?"

There's a small silence. So I stop my porting and rest in the earthy roots of a tree. "The same thing you are I suppose." He finally answers. "Johnny Storm and myself are about… 2 or so hours behind you. If it wouldn't be terribly troublesome, would you mind turning around and heading south?"

That makes my heart flutter. Other people? People I actually know!? It's been so long since I've had human contact. I feel as if this is a sign from God himself. And I completely intend to take it.

"I'm on my way." I answer cheerfully.

* * *

**Logan POV **

**Wonderland **

It's been one hell of a trek. Part me is so fucking confused by this place. Another part of me is in awe that it actually exists. It's landscapes are useless looking. I can't sort out their purpose for being. Trees upside down… jungles and deserts meting each other in away that looks like a fucking child arranged them. Maybe I'd be more 'wonder filled' if I wasn't so pissed off. I came here to find Daken. As it turns out this place is so massive… that it might end up taking weeks. Months. And who knows what will happen to him in the mean time.

"Caught any scents?" Rogue huffs behind me. I grunt a little in acknowledgement before adding, "None that I've ever smelled before." That's partly why I'm so pissed off. I don't recognize any of the scents around me. It's like all the plants and animals don't exists in our world. I'm feeling like I'm blind.

"Have you picked up anything about Daken?" Havok asks impatiently. "are we even headed in the right direction?"

"I don't know Summers. That's what I just got done saying!" I snap. "Anymore stupid ass questions you want to air out?"

"Hold it together people." Steve orders. "We're heading East. We go a day or two and just scout where we are. Then we decide where to go from there."

Ya cap. That's really gonna help our bickering. More walking.

"Rogue." Rogers says with a sound of authority that only he seems to be able to use. "Fly ahead. See what we're facing."

"Yes sir." The brunette takes off in a hurry. Probably ready to get the hell off her feet.

"Logan," The man turns to me, "Keep trying to pick up a scent. Even if it's something small- tell me what you find."

I nod. Stopping my walking, I inhale deeply. Surprised when I pick up on something vaguely familiar. "I'm getting something hot blooded. Mammals. A heard of them." I sniff again. "Possibly human." I point to the left. "That way. Might be a heard of animals, might be a city. Like I said- I can't tell."

Cap nods. "We'll have to take that chance. If it's animals it's food. If it's people we can get some Intel."

Wanda brushes the sweat off her forehead. "Should we really do that?" She questions. "We don't know anything about this place. What if we run into hostiles?"

Cap lifts his shield upwards. "We do what we do best."

* * *

**Deadpool POV **

**Georgia **

Five hours into my trip and I'm remembering how much I fucking hate driving! And Logan, being the asshole that he is, had to take my fucking teleporter. I got to Georgia and started looking around for more x-men types since Storm won't tell me exactly where I'm supposed to be going.

Guess I'll just have to keep an ear to the ground and see what comes up. Knowing them- it shouldn't take long.


End file.
